Texas
|image = Texas-1-.jpg|250px |alias = Tex, #246, Sergeant Rap Trap (AJ only), King of Motorcity, Mike's "secret weapon" |first = Battle for Motorcity |voice = Jess Harnell |personality = fun-loving, loyal, spontaneous, and mischievous |car = Stronghorn |occupation = King of Motorcity, Burners' Secret Weapon |alliance = The Burners |home = Motorcity |friends = Mike, Dutch, Chuck, Julie, Jacob, R.O.T.H., Utilitons |enemies = Abraham Kane, The Duke of Detroit, Kaia, Terra, Junior |likes = Fighting, explosions, kung fu and action movies, one liners, classy cars. |weapons = His fists, gun-chucks, a level 25 battle axe |powers = Martial Arts, Agility, Strength, Gunslinger |dislikes = |quote = [[The Duke of Detroit Presents...| LOOKS LIKE WE TERRORED THAT DOME A NEW ONE]] }}Texas, the Burners "Secret Weapon". He drives Stronghorn. Appearance Texas is the second shortest of the Burners but definitely the most muscular. He has a mix qualities of Asian decent (possibly Filipino), tanned skin, and slicked back, medium length black hair. He wears a black and red, race car driver's uniform with red flames decorated on the his sleeves and pant-leg and several patches, and a iconic black baseball cap with Burner emblem. Personality Texas isn't the brightest member of the Burners but what he lacks in intellect he makes up for a lively imagination. Underneath his outrageous antics and questionable methods, Texas is fun-loving, bubbly, and loyal. He would charge head first into battle, "shoot first, ask questions later" kind of attitude, and probably would take any excuse to blow something up. Although, Texas longs for his moment in the spotlight to lead his team to glory. He places his complete trust in Mike and admires him for his leadership (but he'll never admit it aloud). Full of gung-ho spirit and fierce determination, Texas is the ultimate Burner cheerleader with some sweet Kung Fu moves. Abilities Martial Arts (his hands are registered lethal weapons, according to him.) and Gun slinging twin double barrel gun nun-chucks, and roping robots while driving History Texas and Mike Texas and Mike both have a taste for danger and the heat of battle and often claims that whatever Mike could do, he could it better. Texas is always eager to share his input in Mike's plans, making them bigger and extravagant; in a phrase: "You gotta Texas-ify it." Mike appreciates his enthusiasm and saves his ideas "in the back pocket" for they really need it. In episode "Vendetta", Texas shows a sensitive-side by lending an ear to a guilt-ridden Mike, as he reflects on the fateful day he learned the truth about Kane. Texas tells Mike that he shouldn't dwell on his past failures and take solace in the fact he's protecting the people in the present. "You gotta stop thinking about what you didn't do and start thinking about what you're doing in saving people now. You can't change the past unless you have a time machine...do you have a time machine?" - Texas; "Vendetta" Texas and Jacob Unlike the other Burners, Texas is a big fan of Jacob's culinary experiments. Jacob even prepares special "muscle mulch" to give Texas an extra power boost. It's probable that the two have a "if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours" arrangement long before Mike's arrival in Motorcity. Texas seems to be very mindful of Jacob needs, such as a food truck, to help Jacob take his food on the road in episode "Blonde Thunder". "Well, I was out, being awesome, like I tend to do and then I found this truck. Can you believe somebody abandoned it? And then I thought: 'Woah, it's a nice truck! It'd be perfect for Jacob!'... You know so he can sell his food around Motorcity." -Texas; "Blonde Thunder" Texas and Julie Texas and Julie had a rough start in their friendship. Texas seems to have a prejudice against Deluxians who keep their ties with Deluxe. In additions to Julie's frequent absences in "Off the Rack", it gave him the impression that she wasn't truly committed to the team. However, Texas found new respect for Julie when she takes down a Drone Factory on her own. "Yeah...with nothing but her muscles! I gotta admit Julie, you ain't no 'Ms. Deluxe'; you're a dang 'Burner', Lady!" - Texas; "Off the Rack" Typically, Texas deliberately calls Julie by a different name to annoy her or Julie rolls her eyes and smacks his arm when he says something stupid. Whether it's coordinating an attack on a rampant Kane Co. Climator ("Ride the Lightning") or finishing each others' sentences ("Fearless"), they instinctively have each others' back on and off the battlefield. Texas and Dutch Dutch is the other victim subjected to Texas's wild ideas and constant interjections. As the Burners's imaginative mechanic, Texas often tries to channel his own creative energy to inspire Dutch to push the limits of his expertise. Which in some cases, actually works! As much as Dutch finds Texas intolerable, thick-headed for common sense, and doesn't understand the concept of "personal space", he knows that Texas has his back when he needs him the most. Texas is never out of reach when Dutch is making mods to his ride or coming up with his next masterpiece; ready to give his suggestions or share his food. Texas and Junior In episode Robo-Round Up, a very slight margin of Texas's past comes calling when Junior entices Texas to participate in Rodeo event. It seems that Junior and Texas have been bitter rivals for a long time and their rivalry dictates Junior's negative view of the Burners, also shown in The Duke of Detroit Presents. Due to Junior's cocky attitude, it seems like he's always had the upper hand against Texas. He often flaunts Texas's weakness and failures, no matter how insignificant they may be. "Typical Texas, 'Push over City'." -Junior; "Robo-Round Up" Episodes * 101. Battle for Motorcity * 102. Power Trip * 103. Ride the Lightning * 104. The Duke of Detroit * 105. Texas-ify it * 106. Off the Rack * 107. Blonde Thunder * 108. Fearless * 109. Going Dutch * 110. Vendetta * 111. Ride of the Fantasy Vans * 112. The Duke of Detroit Presents * 113. Reunion * 114. Like Father, Like Daughter * 115. Julie and the Amazons * 116. The Robo-Round Up * 117. Threat Level: Texas * 118. Mayhem Night * 119. Vega * 120. A Better Tomorrow Trivia *Inspired by Bruce Lee; legendary as Chuck Norris. *Texas often speaks in 3rd person and yells his name when attacking foes. *Texas calls his arms "punch sticks." *Tooley is his biggest fan. *He has numerous nicknames for everyone. *Texas faints in the presence of beautiful cars. *His greatest fear, as revealed in Mayhem Night, is getting eaten by giant evil candy. *Texas is Chris Prynoski's, the show creator's, favorite character. https://twitter.com/chrisprynoski/status/260715076116422656 *Texas is Asian, (possibly Filipino) Texas is Filipino * After the show was cancelled, voice actor, Jess Harnell, moved onto play "Grim Gloom" from Disney XD's 7D References Category:Characters Category:Burners Category:Main Characters Category:Motorcitizen Category:Male characters Category:Teenagers